Kevin Wordsworth
|portrayed.by = Michael Cram |app.first = |app.last = |applist.lnk = }} Kevin James "Wordy" Wordsworth worked as the team's entry and CQB expert and less-lethal weapons specialist. As such, his specialties are entry tactics, close quarter combat, and less lethal tactics. He is also a martial arts expert, sometimes seen instructing his team members in close-range tactics. He is quiet but diligent, staying in the background, but always there when needed. His anti-gang and drug dealer opinions are very strong but never get in the way of his judgment when on a call. Background In , Team One receives a hot call in the neighborhood Wordy grew up in. The area, now rampant with gangs and drugs, used to be peaceful and quiet. As a result, Wordy's childhood is filled with good memories of a close-knit, safe sense of community. The state of the world in general and his neighborhood in particular have greatly affected his opinions against drug dealers and gangs. Today, Wordy is a family man with three daughters he would do anything to protect. Though his job keeps him away from home on long shifts, he always tries to make time for his family by reading them stories or tucking them in at night. He even watches 'chick flicks' in order to know what they watch and become closer to them. Wordy had been diagnosed long before the events in where he admits to Team One that he has Parkinson's Disease. He and Greg Parker kept his condition secret for years, because his medication had been keeping him asymptomatic, and his performance on the job had not been compromised. When Doctor Toth grills Wordy in , forcing him to reveal the tremor in his hands, Wordy begins to doubt his own capabilities, as well as his future. Having been a police officer for as long as he has, he believes that working law enforcement is his only option, one that would be taken away if his condition were ever revealed to his team. In , Ed breaks into Wordy's locker, simultaneously breaching Wordy's trust and learning the secret of his condition. After a stressful drug bust during during which Wordy's abilities are questioned by his team leader and best friend and a fellow cop nearly becomes Team One's subject, Wordy decides to transfer out of the SRU into Guns and Gangs. He tells the team that they need him to be perfect, and despite the control his medication gives him, it's only a matter of time before he can no longer be the dependable team member they need. Wordy later teams up with Team One in . Team One asks for his help in dealing with the M2, a South American gang dealing in the drug and kidnapping trade. Though Team One doesn't find the kidnapped CEO they were tasked to save, they do help Wordy establish his position in Guns and Gangs by leading him to a huge drug operation and giving him credit for the bust. In , Wordy is last seen attending Sam and Jules' wedding. Best Friends Wordy and Ed Lane have been friends for twenty years, and their families are very close. They often trade parenting tips and have family get-togethers. Family Wordy's wife is named Shelley and they have 3 daughters: Ally, Lilly and an unknown daughter. Trivia * According to the other cast members, Michael Cram, Wordy's actor, had the most accidents while filming. For his part, Cram claims that he is normally a coordinated person but that all the gear just gets in the way. Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:SRU: Team One Category:Constables